


Partners

by Elri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Realization, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve take turns taking care of each other, and realize important feelings in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift to my favorite STony author on DA: [ lemonlollipop.deviantart.com ](https://lemonlollipop.deviantart.com)  
> Partially inspired by [ this song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=US-ZgUr3xQY)

Tony walked out into the living room. The sun was setting and casting the perfect glow through the wall of windows, the way he’d designed them to. The whole place was warm too, just like a New York summer should be. After the gloomy weather of April it hadn’t been clear if spring was ever going to get around to coming let alone summer but it had. Tony took a moment to bask in the sunlight, he’d never admit it but he always liked coming out of the workshop before the wee hours of the night in time to enjoy these moments.

That’s when he noticed a certain super soldier sitting on the sofa. Tony pretended not to admire the way the orange light haloed around Steve. He was able to stop pretending and even frowned when he noticed the slump of the older (ha!) man’s shoulders. Normally Tony might (try to) sneak up on him but something in the genius’s mind told him not this time. Instead he walked around to sit perpendicular to Steve, one foot on the couch and pointing towards him. For once, Tony didn’t say anything, he waited.

“I had a date,” Steve finally said, “Peggy and I were supposed to go dancing at the Stork Club. It was over 70 years ago but…” He started a new sentence instead, “I still visit her, every year, but it’s not the same. She moved on a long time ago and I’ve started to, and now it feels like I’m just in limbo, waiting for the right partner again. Not that I’d even know how to dance if I found them,” Steve laughed, but it was too obvious he was trying to deflect. Tony would know.

Still, he decided to go along with it. “Well that won’t do.” Tony hopped up and started messing with his phone, closing the blinds partially to dim the light in the room and turning on some music. “On your feet, soldier. You’re just enough taller than me you should be able to lead no problem.”

“Tony, are you sure-“

“Absolutely,” Tony didn’t even give him time to finish, “Tonight, we dance at the Stark Club.”

Steve managed a smile at that. He stood up and followed Tony to the more open area of the floor, silently following the instructions of where to put his hands. It was a bit awkward at first, Steve being a bit stiff and Tony trying not to push him.

“Ok, let’s try something else,” he switched songs and took Steve by the hands as the instrumental started up, “Do you trust me?”

Steve looked right at him and Tony had to remind himself to breathe at the honesty in those blue eyes, “Yes.”

Tony put both of Steve’s hands on his hips then rested his own on Steve’s shoulders, “Ok, don’t watch my feet this time, feel how my hips turn and move with them.”

“Do you always power follow?”

It took a minute for Tony’s brain to jumpstart. The smirk on Steve’s face meant he knew exactly what he said. “Captain Rogers,” he started, about to fake scold, but Steve cracked first and Tony didn’t last a second after him.

Once they had both stopped laughing they started dancing again. This time it was easier, now that the tension was gone. Tony even found himself humming along to the music. As it started fading out, they slowed down and realized how close they’d gotten. Steve didn’t pull back though so Tony stayed put as well.

“Think you’ve got the hang of it now?”

“I could probably manage.” Steve stepped back but only enough to take Tony’s hand and press his lips against the knuckles, “Thank you, Tony.”

Tony’s brain short circuited again, “Uh, right, no problem. Night, Cap!” He made his exit, wondering if he was noticeably blushing.

It was two weeks before that night came up again. This time Steve found Tony, sitting by himself on a balcony late at night, trying to see the stars beyond the city lights. He’d noticed that his teammate had been a bit off that day but hadn’t managed to get him alone to talk about it. Now Steve saw the tears being held back and didn’t hesitate in walking over and leaning on the rail next to the man he had learned to call his friend.

“So do you talk first or do I talk first?”

“Does anyone have to talk?” Tony probably hadn’t meant it to sound like a plea.

Steve said nothing, letting the silence speak for itself. “I’m glad we’re a team,” He said, hoping to just sound conversational, “I know it was pretty rough at first, and that’s my fault. I did the same thing everyone else seems to do which is take one look at you and think that’s all there is to you. But I was wrong, and I’m sorry.”

“Steve,” Tony rubbed at his face, unsuccessfully trying to hide wiping the tears away, “Please.”

“You’re a great man, Tony; and more than that, you’re a good one.”

“Ok, ok,” Tony stopped any attempts at discretion and rubbed his face with his sleeve, “I’m not sad anymore, please stop being nice to me.”

“You started it.”

“When?” Steve pulled out his phone and hit play. Tony laughed when he recognized the song.

“Dance with me?” Steve held out his hand.

“Thought you were waiting for the right partner.”

“I found him, if he’ll have me.”

Tony took his hand.

This time when Steve kissed him, Tony kissed back.


End file.
